


And stars collide when I saw you

by Sarara



Series: If only you know... [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Angst, Cuban Lance, Cuz I can't handle sad ending, Female pronounce for Pidge, Give Keith a hug, Happy ending though, Hawaiian Hunk, Hunk is a sweetheart, I made Keith cry so much omg, Insecure Keith, Keith Lance and Pidge are protective of Hunk and Shay, Korean Keith, Lance you sappy dork, M/M, Pining Keith (Voltron), Shiro and Hunk are protective of Keith, So much angst, Soulmate AU, but also fluff, can't forget the fluff, everyone don't have a sexual preferance, kangst, keith and shiro are adoptive brothers, sad keith
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-26
Updated: 2017-05-26
Packaged: 2018-11-05 04:26:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 21,955
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11005950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sarara/pseuds/Sarara
Summary: Keith never believe in the soulmate bullshit.That's it until he laid eyes on Lance McClain at the start of 7th grade and his world burst into colors.-----------------My take on the soulmate AU and also my contribution to Klance Week 2017First day: Fate vs Free Will





	And stars collide when I saw you

**Author's Note:**

> First fic on the site and of this fandom so be nice please. I haven't write for a while and I admit I'm getting rusty since some of the word seems to come so difficult to me. But I finish and that's what's count I guess.
> 
> Don't expect much from the smut scene since it's my first time writing it and it took me two hours of staring at the screen and writing and deleting stuff.
> 
> I borrow the concept from another KnB Akafuri fic I'm working on since it fits the prompt perfectly.
> 
> Anyway please enjoy and I hope you all like it.
> 
> Extra: so I came back and try to clear up my grammar and mistakes as much as I can. I'm sure there're still a few I missed but it should be better now. Also I changed Lance's korean pet name from sa-rang to jakiya as suggest by one of the comment.

Keith never believes in the soulmate bullshit.

 

How can someone just fall in love with another person the moment they meet? Well, sure the burst of color might help but that is it. You see them you see colors and after that, you don't need them anymore, do you? The thought of being tied to someone he never met but expect to spend the rest of his life with doesn't sit well with Keith.

 

What if that person is horrible? Like, what if they don't like cats or robots. What if they hate Mothman!?

 

Now that certainly will not do. Keith can't fell in love with someone who doesn't like Mothman, that's preposterous. So yes Keith Kogane-Shirogane doesn't believe in soulmates and would rather find his significant other on his own terms, colors or not thank you very much.

 

That's it until he laid eyes on Lance McClain at the start of 7th grade.

 

Across the crowded school yard of children running up to their friends and chatter animatedly about their holiday Keith grumble as he walks passed them all. He really is not a morning person; or very social. Other children find him weird, too moody, and he can’t be bothered changing himself to fit their liking. He just wants to get to his classroom as fast as possible, away from all the noise, where no one will bother him in his little corner. That’s when he saw him. There on the front steps a couple of meters in front of him chatting away to another boy- a huge Hawaiian he saw in the hallway a couple of times- is the boy that changed Keith’s life.

 

Suddenly everything seems to explode around him, colors evade his once monochrome world and it's all so bright he wants to shield his eyes; but he can't, couldn't, wouldn't because it means he will lose sight of the boy on the steps. He felt his knees go weak and his face flushed and time seems to slow as Keith’s brain burn the image of the boy’s smile into his memory. He couldn’t breathe, his heart hammer in his chest, the intense feeling seems to drown him and left him clutching desperately at his racing heart.

 

He wants to reach out, call out to him, to tell him that he's here. But he can't because his vocal cords had stopped working as well as his body and he's left standing there in the middle of the court yard as the boy disappears from his sight.   

 

\--------------------------------------------------

 

“Class please welcome your new friend”

 

Keith can’t believe his eyes, there at the front of the class is the boy from the steps.

 

“Hi! I’m Lance McClain, my family just moved to this town due to my dad’s change of work place, I hope we can all become friends”, and the boy, Lance, flash the class a smile that makes Keith’s stomach do a weird flip.

 

“You can sit beside Keith”

 

Keith wants to scream. The classroom seating is set into pairs and the only one free right now is the one beside his. Keith was never grateful that he was unsociable more than today.

 

“Hi I’m Lance nice to meet you”

 

“K-Keith” he spluttered out as he shook the hand Lance offer him. Oh god, his smile is going to be the death of him. Before class begin Keith had googled names of colors since he can see them now might as well learn their names, he found that he quite like the color red. Now staring into Lance’s eyes he felt foolish because there is no way any color can be prettier than that shade of blue.

 

All during class he kept sneaking glances at the other boy and try to suppress his smile. He’s so pretty.

 

HIS SOULMATE IS SO PRETTY!

 

Keith thank whatever deity up there that matched Lance and him together, and also apologize that he bad mouthed the soulmate system before.

 

Before he knows it it’s already lunchtime and the big Hawaiian boy he saw talking to his soulmate earlier burst into the room.

 

“Lance let’s go to the cafeteria, you have to try the school's meatballs, they are to die for.” The Cuban boy laughs and beckons his friend over.

 

“Hunk this is Keith, Keith this is Hunk my childhood best friend. He moved here three years ago, and now I’m here and we going to rekindle our love.” The Hawaiian boy- which he now knew as Hunk- punched his friend's shoulder playfully and give Lance a sly smirk, “so, judging by your lack of enthusiasm I take it you didn’t find them yet.”

 

“Find who?” Keith can’t help but ask, an unknown feeling rise in his chest.

 

“My soulmate; I was so excited too. Who knows, maybe they're really in this school, just not in this class. Got to stay positive you know.” Lance turn and give Keith a dazzling smile and a wink that a minute ago would have made him blush, but right now he’s too shocked to react.

 

What did Lance mean when he said that his soulmate is _not_ in this room? HE’S SITTING RIGHT HERE!

 

Just like that Keith’s rose colored glasses shattered and the memories of his exchanged with Lance bombarded him like a nightmare. How nonchalant the Cuban boy react when he sees him. How he’s cool and compose while Keith was a mess. How little he cared right now that Keith had gone quiet as he talks about the possibility of fated encounter in the hallway with Hunk.

 

Keith felt like he’s going to be sick.

 

He needs to get out of here. He needs to get away from Lance.

 

He stood up abruptly, his chair crashing to the ground causing half of the room’s occupants to glance his way including the two beside him.

 

“I don’t feel well” was all he can get out before he bolts out the door. He heard Lance called after him but he didn’t slow down. He kept running with no destination in mind until he comes to the alley at the back of the school where they store old desk and chairs. Nobody ever come here and that's where he finally let himself slide down against the wall. He frantically dials his mum’s phone number and begs her to come and get him out of school.

 

While waiting he search the internet about his situation and found an abundance of information. Apparently, his situation, while unusual, was not uncommon. A soulmate is someone you will ever feel the most connect to in this life, they will be the one to understand you the most and complete you in every way. They are the best person you could ever hope to spend the rest of your life with. Sadly, that doesn’t mean having someone as your soulmate means you are theirs too. Someone could be a perfect match for you but there’s someone more suitable for them. There’re many articles and blogs covering this issue, people sharing their sob stories and many organized support groups offering help.

 

All through the car ride home, Keith refuses to talk in fear that if he said anything he’s going to cry. His mum went in to get his bag for him because he is absolutely not going back into the room in case Lance is still in there. His mum looked at him worriedly but didn’t try to pry and he’s thankful for that. The moment he got home he rushed up to his room and locked himself in, he doesn't want anyone to see him cry. It’s when he finally cocooned himself in his blanket on the bed that he let everything go.

 

He cried. Oh how he cried. Anger and betrayal seized his heart and come out in bitter tears and hoarse scream. He hasn't cried like this since the death of his parents two years ago. Both died instantly in a hit and run while Keith who was in the backseat barely made it. The Shirogane, a close family friend adopted him after.

 

He pushes his face into the blanket trying to muffle his anguish cry as much as he could. He doesn't want his mother to be more worried than she already was. He clutches at the spot above his heart, and by god how it hurts.

 

Keith’s heart is breaking.

 

It’s breaking because Lance is his but he is not Lance’s.

 

Because, regardless of how much he already like Lance, Lance will never like him back.

 

Because, somewhere out there, there is someone better for the other boy, someone Keith cannot compare with.

 

And one day that someone will come and take Lance away and Keith will be left with nothing.

 

\--------------------------------------------------

 

It’s well into the evening before someone knocked at his door and woke him up from his slumber. Tears crusted all over his face and snot block his nose, he felt awful, and probably look it too.

 

“Keith. Keith, are you alright? Can you open the door for me?” Shiro’s voice is so soft and full of worry it makes Keith’s eyes teared up again. He wants to say no, want to go back and wallow in his self-pity because he’s not done grieving for his broken heart. Shiro is the person Keith look up to and he doesn't want him to see what a mess he had become.

 

“Please little brother” and Keith’s resolve crumble. He rushed to the door and yanked it open to reveal a startled Shiro. He pulled the older boy inside, locked the door, and throw himself into his arms. The tears are back and Shiro rubs his back soothingly while he cried his heart out for the second time. After he calms down enough he told his brother what happened and when he finish Shiro pulled him in for another hug.

 

“Oh Keith, I’m so sorry” one would think it’s the older boy that got his heart broken instead by the amount of sadness in his voice. In that moment Keith couldn’t love his older brother more.

 

\--------------------------------------------------

 

Keith didn’t go to school the next day or the next. The pain is still too fresh. Shiro talked to his parents for him and they trust their sons enough to allow it. Shiro also promised not to tell them the reason why, he doesn't want them to be any more worried for him. Orphaned and now bound with an unrequited soulmate, Keith couldn’t feel more pitiable. 

 

Is this karma? Is this his punishment for not believing?

 

If yes, then somewhere up there someone is really pissed at Keith.

 

Shiro came to check on him before and after school as well as bringing him food because Keith refuses to leave the bed for anything else but to go to the bathroom. By the end of the third day, Shiro had successfully coax him out of his room and join everyone for dinner. His mum had made all of his favorites and Keith burst into tears, for who knows how many times these past days, and apologized for making everyone worry. His mum gathers him in her arms and his dad ruffles his hair both telling him that no matter what the reason is they’ll always be here for him. If he was still crying as he eats everything on the table no one comments on it.

 

\--------------------------------------------------

 

“KEITH”

 

The black hair boy flinched at the sound of his name, as he heard more than saw Lance hurried towards him. He tried to give him a smile but it comes out more of a grimace, but he doesn’t think Lance realized because the moment he’s in front of Keith he starts touching him all over.

 

“Wha-WHAT ARE YOU DOING?” Ironically he’s thankful Lance can’t see colors yet because he’s quite sure that he’s bright red. Lance cupped Keith’s face as he invades the Korean boy’s personal space, not like he minded.

 

“Are you alright? Dude, you’ve been missing since Monday lunch and it’s Friday already, I’ve been worried sick!”

 

Keith felt himself melt a little.

 

“It’s just a little flu. I’m alright now so don’t worry”

 

“If you say so”, and if he notices that the other still didn’t let go of his hand as he leads them to their desks he said nothing.

 

Lance told him all the things that happen in his absence and promise to lend him his notes so he can catch up on the lessons. It still hurts to look at him, with his caramel skin, mocha hair and bright blue eyes that dance with mirth every time he told Keith something funny. Keith will get used to this, he has to, because as painful as it was he couldn’t imagine not being here beside Lance.

.

.

.

.

Lunch time rolled around and the classroom door burst open with a sense of déjà vu.

 

“Lance. KEITH!” Hunk hurried toward him and stop in front of his desk observing him from head to toe. “Dude how are you? I haven’t seen you since Monday.”

 

Keith blush from all the attention. Never before had he have someone who’s not family worrying about him. It’s nice.

 

“I had a flu but thanks for worrying”

 

“It’s alright, that’s what friends do.” The Hawaiian boy’s words took him by surprise and Keith blink owlishly at them, “friends?” “Yeah friends,….we are...right?” Hunk answered him enthusiastically at first but withered off when he noticed the weird look Keith is giving him.

 

To say Keith is shocked would be an understatement. Not many people want to associate themselves with him. Since after the accident he tries to keep to himself and any sympathetic words were often met with harsh glares. After a while, people gave up and before he knows it, he was alone. Right now before him is two boys who, after a brief encounter (not to mention weird) are calling him their friends. If he didn’t already exhaust his tears the past few days he’s sure he’ll be crying again. Gosh, that seems to be all he’s doing nowadays isn’t it. He realized they’re still looking at him waiting for his answer, Hunk’s face is getting worst by the second and he scrambles to remedy the situation.

 

“Of course we’re friends. If you’re ok with having me.”

 

Hunk let out a relieved breath and Lance beamed, “great, now let’s go eat I’m starving.”

 

\--------------------------------------------------

 

After that day the three were inseparable.

 

Hunk always comes to their class before all three of them head to the cafeteria. Keith discovers that Hunk didn’t have many friends. The boys in his class always pick on him due to his jittery nature, so he hangs with the girls for a while but this made the teasing worst so he stops. He found a friend in the math TA who sit with him at lunch every now and then. Keith was furious. How dare those boys made fun of Hunk. So he was jumpy so what. The large boy was the gentlest person he knows and he swears to himself that the next time he ever sees anyone so much as sneer the other boy’s way he would punch them in the face, suspension be damn.

 

Keith is very protective of his friends ok? Especially if they’re the ones that take in his weird quirks and obsession with Mothman with a smile and follow up questions. He never thought he’ll ever get to talk about his theories with anyone except Shiro.

 

Lance, unlike them, is very popular. The Cuban boy friendly nature and bright smile reeled in others like a moth to a flame. Many had extended their invitation for him to join their group or hang out after school but Lance always declined, saying he has things to do with them. One time some boy ask him why would he want to hang out with weirdos like them and Lance look at him with the coldest eyes Keith had ever seen on the boy.

 

“Those _weirdos_ happen to be my friends and I would rather hang out with them than the likes of you.” Those biting words spoken to defend them made Keith puff up with pride and from the corner of his eyes he saw Hunk do the same. Suffice to say Lance and that boy (Steven or something he can't remember) never see eye to eye after that.

 

\--------------------------------------------------

 

When he announced during breakfast that he’s having some friends over to complete a project he didn’t think it was such a big deal. His family thinks otherwise. His mum gasp so loud it could have been a scream, his dad drops his newspaper and give him the widest smile and Shiro was clearly trying so hard not to cry.

 

Then the three just kinds of exploded, that’s the only word he can use to describe it. They were suddenly bombarding him with questions about who his friends are, what their names are and what are they like. Before he can answer any of those they were already chatting excitedly among themselves. His mum was rambling about how she needs to clean up the (already spotless in his opinion) house and go groceries shopping. Didn’t she already do that yesterday? His dad was saying that he will pick up some cakes from the shop by his workplace. Keith knows that bakery is expensive and he only does that when they have something to celebrate. Shiro is also saying that he will hurry home to help with dinner. Shiro can’t cook even if his life depends on it.

.

.

.

.

“Thank you for having us Mrs. Shirogane.”

 

“Oh please come on in!” His mum was practically waiting by the door when he comes home that day. She quickly ushers Lance and Hunk into the living room where the coffee table was already laden with cookies, chips and other snacks as well as pitchers of fruit juices, sweet tea, and water. The whole thing could feed a small gathering.

 

“Are you having people over Mrs. Shirogane?” Lance asked curiously.

 

“Oh no, these are all for you boys. Eat as much as you like!” The woman just stands there smiling hopefully at them while the two boys were starting to get uncomfortable- and also at a loss at how much food there is. Despite how much he likes to eat Hunk don’t think he can finish them all. Keith is just about to die from embarrassment.

 

“We’ll just take a few and we’ll be up in my room working”, the pale boy place a few cookies and pastries on his plate and pour himself a glass of sweet tea as his friends do the same. Lance took a couple of those sausage rolls, cheese crackers and a cookie and apple juice. Hunk loads his plate with a few of everything, a glass of sweet tea and, after a bit of hesitation, decide to take the whole plate of chips. All the while his mum hover around them asking if they want anything else and urge them to take more.

 

“I’ll bring you boys more in a while ok?” His mother called right before he closes the door to his room. The three friends sink down tiredly onto the rug in the middle of the room and place all their food on the low table.

 

“Wow”, was all Hunk can say before Lance burst out laughing which was soon join by the other two. “Keith your mum is amazing”, the Cuban boy said after they sober down, “sorry, she’s not usually like that.”

 

“Nah it’s fine. My mum gets like that too when I bring Lance around”, the large boy assured him which Keith highly doubt it.

 

“You should see the first time I went to his house, they practically throw me a party”, the taller boy exclaim as he spread his hands excitedly retelling his first visit to the other boy’s house. Hunk was blushing as Keith listen totally engrossed, but what he didn’t quite get is why it is such a big deal. He is quite understandable since he never brought home a friend but besides Lance Hunk had some- albeit only a handful and not that close- friends. Hunk looks at the floor and fidgeted.

 

“Kids can be mean you know? I mean we still are, but when you’re young you tend to reject things that are out of the social norm and me having two mums are something just like that. I don’t like confrontation so I just let them do as they pleased. They never used violence just words and I learn to ignore them. When I moved to a new school at first everything was fine, I start to have friends again but when they learn about my family most start to distance themselves.” Keith clench his fist, he already knows about the bigger boy’s family and he sees no problem with it. If anything he just felt the urge to travel through time and beat up those kids and give Hunk a hug.

 

Hunk then looks at Lance with the softest expression, “Lance is the only one that stays.” Lance rub circles on the back of the boy’s hand with his thumb soothingly “always buddy, you can count on me”, and Hunk knows he can.

 

Keith watched as the two friends share a moment feeling a welt of jealousy that he cannot be part of it. As if Lance heard his thought the Cuban boy turn around to meet his eyes and smile, “and now you also have Keith”, his breath hitched when Hunk also turn to meet his eyes. The Hawaiian boy reaches out and gently took hold of his hand before smiling, “yeah, I do”, before he can get over his shock Lance took hold of his other hand and now they all holding hands.

 

Keith felt his eyes sting and he squeezes both of their hands trying to convey all his love for them through it. They squeeze back and all of them knows no matter what happens they’ll always have each other.

 

As Lance and Keith do on their project Hunk- who’s in another class and just tag along- goes back and forth between the both of them offering help where he can. After a while, there’s a knock on the door and Shiro poke his head into the room. The high schooler beam at them before entering with a tray full of snacks, “sorry to interrupt while you guys are busy but mum wants me to bring you these”, he put the tray down on the ground beside them before turning to introduce himself.

 

“I’m Takashi Shirogane, Keith’s older brother, you can call me Shiro” he said as he shook both their hands.

 

“I’m Lance McClain and this big guy right here is Hunk Garett” Hunk nodded his head in greeting when Lance introduces him but Shiro is still looking at Lance. He tried to school his expression back to neutral before turning to flash Hunk a smile and excuse himself to help with dinner, but not before giving Keith a look that says they’re going to talk about this later.

 

They work well into the evening and only just finish before Shiro came up to tell them that it’s time for dinner. Keith’s dad was already home and when the three of them enter the dining room he greets them boisterously unlike his usual calm persona. Keith looks on as his whole family seems to forget about him as they call and usher the two guests to the table where his mum (again) had overload with more food than they can eat. The once spacious table seems to have shrunk as the six of them sit on it, he and Shiro take both sides of the head while Lance and Hunk sit facing his parents.

 

This must have been the loudest dinner since he got adopted.

 

His mum kept asking his friends about the food and if they want anything else. Lance said all of them are delicious and Hunk ask after some of the recipes which made his mum very happy. His dad also asks about school and about how they met and good naturally tell them to keep him out of trouble. Shiro joins in the conversation here and there telling them to come to him if they have any difficulty in school; if his eyes were more focus on Lance than Hunk Keith paid it no mind.

 

Then comes dessert.

 

His dad really did buy the cakes.

 

His parents told them to choose whatever they like and want to be a good host he let Lance and Hunk choose first. His shoulders drop when Lance picked the strawberry cheesecake he was eyeing and knew that his dad brought it specifically for him since it’s his favorite. It’s alright. Lance didn’t know as he never told him because he thinks it’s kinda girly and embarrassing. He’s surprise when Lance slides the plate in front of him.

 

“Here, you like it right?”

 

“How did you know?” he’s quite sure he never told anyone

 

“One, you always drink strawberry milk during lunch, actually just anything strawberry and two, you keep looking at it”, the Cuban boy says with a teasing smile that make Keith blush half from getting caught and half from the way the other boy looks. He didn’t see that way Shiro looks at the scene with a bittersweet smile.

 

Lance’s brother came to pick them up since Hunk’s house is on their way home. His mum made them promise to come again.

 

“Next time dinner is at my house. I need to introduce you to my mums Keith, they’re gonna love you”

 

“They’ll throw you a party like they did me”

 

Hunk punches him playfully and then Keith and Shiro were seeing them off in front of the house. When they round the corner and out of sight Keith is prepared for whatever Shiro was going to say to him.

 

“They’re good boys” his brother started

 

“The best”, he could stop the swell of pride and fondness as he utters those words

 

“Lance, he….seems to care about you” and Keith blushed at the statement. “Are you sure it’s alright? Being friends with him like this?”

 

His mood fell, “it’s all I can be.” His brother gives him a long hard look, before saying something that makes Keith want to slap him, “you know there are people who end up marrying someone who’s not their soulmate.”

 

“DON’T YOU THINK I KNOW?” The look on the older boys face made guilt crept up his heart, his brother was just trying to help. He tries to reel in his emotions before talking in a calming tone.

 

“It’s the first thing I search after I talk with you that day. Yes, there are cases of people choosing someone over their soulmate, but those case are rare and have many complicated issues that make choosing other people a better choice. Lance came from a good loving family Shiro, he’s also patient and accepting. No matter who his soulmate is he and his family will welcome them with open arms. Also-”, he takes a calming breath before continuing, “you know how I never believe in soulmates. You didn’t find yours yet, you have no idea how…intense…all of it is. It made me believe Shiro. I never saw him before but the moment I did I believe. It’s like I finally found something I’ve been missing all my life. To learn that it was all one-sided, it was-I couldn’t go through that again because he _will_ fall in love with his soulmate. It’d be impossible not to.”

 

The resigned smile on his younger brother’s face makes Shiro want to cry, “so I refuse to gets my hopes up. At least as his friend, I get to be with him.”

 

And all Shiro can do is pull him in for a hug.

 

\--------------------------------------------------

 

Dinner at each other’s houses became a weekly thing.

 

The first time Hunk introduces Keith to his mums the two woman sweep him into a tight hug gushing about how pale he is and how he is absolutely precious. He can only blush and thank them for the compliments while Lance howl with laughter. Hunk’s house is a bakery and one of his mum is its pastry chef while another work as an event organizer. He finally found out where the large boy’s passion for food comes from, the food both of his mums made are to die for. Also, they did throw him a party. It’s hard not to with what their jobs are.

 

Dinner at Lance’s house was like entering a war zone. It’s one thing hearing him talk about his big family and totally another experiencing it himself. There’s never a quiet moment the moment they set foot inside the house. His older siblings come around to have a look at Keith and share with him embarrassing things about their brother that left him and Hunk a laughing mess and Lance blushing to his ears. The younger ones just won’t leave them alone and compete for the boys’ attention. Hunk already warned him about dinner, that it’s every man for himself, he didn’t understand then but he does now. You really do have to fight for your lives and the food he manages to scavenge is absolutely worth it. 

 

His parents were still always excited whenever the two boys come around but they do tone down their enthusiasm. After that night Shiro was more open with Lance although he still sends Keith worried glances every now and then whenever Lance does nice thoughtful stuff for his younger brother. He knows that Keith said he’s alright but he doesn't think he will ever be, not with those longing gazes he always gave his soulmate when he thought no one is looking.

 

\--------------------------------------------------

 

Their first fight was in 8th grade.

 

Lance was once again stopped by a group of people in the hallway. It's a normal occurrence. People will call out to him and start small talks while Hunk and Keith wait in the background. Lance always try to keep it brief but this time it's different.

 

In the group that's talking to him is a girl called Nyma. She an exchange student from France and Lance can't keep his eyes off her. Keith was trying not to react to the situation, Lance flirt with people all the time, girls and boys, but it's just harmless flirting and this time is no different.

 

"Dude Nyma is so pretty" he exclaims excitedly when they sit down to eat

 

Ok maybe it's a little different

 

"Damn, I wish she's my soulmate"

 

That stung

 

That _really_ stung

 

It stung so much that pain turns to anger and Keith lash out in self-defense.

 

"Even if she is she wouldn't want you."

 

"What's that supposed to mean?" There's a bite in the words that Keith was not accustomed to coming from Lance, but not one to back down he stares back, challenging the other boy.

 

Hunk was looking at them worriedly.

 

"I mean look at her, she's way out of your league anyone with eyes can see that."

 

"Why are you being so mean?"

 

"I'm just stating the truth."

 

"Guys please, we can talk this out peacefully", Hunk raise up his hands in a calming motion just outside their peripheral looking scared.

 

"Are you jealous or something? Do you like Nyma?"

 

_I like you_

 

Is what Keith want to say but he bit his tongue and scoff instead, "not everyone is like you, Lance. I'm not obsessed about finding my soulmate."

 

_Because I already found him and all he wants is other people_

 

Bitter thoughts keep popping up in his head and make him more vengeful, wanting to hurt Lance as much as he'd hurt him.

 

"What's wrong with wanting to find my soulmate."

 

_Nothing is wrong only I will be miserable for the rest of my life_

 

"Because it's stupid, everything about it!"

 

"W-well you're stupid!"

 

"Not as stupid as someone who can't pass a simple math test!"

 

Keith quickly snaps his mouth shut the moment those words left his mouth, but the damage had already been done. That was uncalled for, even from him. Lance had studied hard for the test and was devastated when he received a D instead of the B he wants. Keith was the top of the class.

 

Hunk was looking at him in horror and Lance...Lance's face was the look of utter betrayal. He slams his hand on the table and stalks out the cafeteria without looking back.

 

Why is he such a fuck-up? He knows how disappointed Lance was when he got his score back, even more so when he saw Keith's. But the other still congratulated him with a smile even though this is not the first time Keith beat him in something. Lance was always trying but somehow, in the end, Keith will always come out on top, just a little bit ahead of him. He knows the brunette was never jealous, just disappointed and strive to get better next time.

 

And Keith just has to rub it all in his face.

 

Hunk was looking frantically between him and the door when he finally put his hands on Keith's shoulder, "it's alright buddy, I'll go talk to him, try to calm him down you know? You try to calm down too ok?"

 

Then Keith is left alone to stew in self-pity. In the end, both Lance and Hunk did not come back and Keith drags his feet back to class. The Cuban boy came back just a moment before the teacher so Keith didn't have time to talk to him. All through lessons, the brunette refuse to look at him no matter how hard he tried to get his attention.

 

When the bell signals the end of school Lance get up and left faster than Keith can register. He quickly shoves his stuff into his backpack and rushes out after the dark-skinned boy. He was already halfway across the courtyard when he caught up to him.

 

"Lance!" He grabs hold of the other's wrist stopping him but he still refuses to look his way.

 

"Let go Keith" the voice was harsh and Keith hesitated a little at the tone but he perseveres, he needs to apologize.

 

"Can you turn around? We need to talk."

 

"I don't want to look at you right now and there's nothing to talk about. You make your point very clear. I may be stupid but I can still recognize an insult."

 

"That's not what I meant"

 

"Then _what_ , pray tell, did you meant?" Lance still refuse to turn around and that makes him a bit miffed. He's trying here, alright? And it's not like Lance is fully innocent. He'd hurt Keith, without his knowledge of course, but his careless words still hurt.

 

"I don't know, but at least I know enough to know that it's rude not to face someone when you talk to them."

 

Lance finally turn to look at him, even if it's with eyes full of anger, he'll take it.

 

"IF THIS IS YOUR WAY OF APOLOGIZING THEN KNOW THAT IT SUCKS"

 

"WELL YOU'RE NOT MAKING IT EASY"

 

People are turning to look at them now and Lance ripped his wrist out of his grasp.

 

"You're unbelievable. We have nothing else to talk about", Lance make to walk away but he runs to block his path.

 

"Move"

 

"We still haven't finished talking"

 

"I say MOVE" he shoves at Keith's chest roughly emphasizing his point. Keith is livid. Lance has hurt him again and again and he never said a word, so why can't he just cooperate for once.

 

Angry, he shoves back just as hard. Lance trip on the uneven ground and fell backward scrapping his hands, inhaling sharply. Keith look at the scene in horror, he didn't mean for it to happen, and he notices Hunk staring at him from behind the fallen boy. Lance got up in a flash, glaring at him with so much hatred that Keith has to take a step back.

 

"What the _hell_ is your _problem?!"_ He snarls, face pulled into a harsh scowl.

 

"I'm sorry Lance. Lance _please_ " Keith beg, trying to hold on to the other boy.

 

"DON'T TOUCH ME" he smacks Keith's hand away and it takes all he has not to whimper at the rejection. "I DON'T WANT TO SEE YOU, I DON’T WANT TO TALK TO YOU, I HATE YOU!"

 

His arms drop to his sides, strength leaves him, suddenly exhausted. Lance hate him. Lance doesn't want to see him or talk to him anymore. Lance is going to stop associating himself with him and Hunk will eventually do too. He's going to be alone again and it's all his fault.

 

Lance suddenly look at him panic and was by his side in a flash, arms waving all over him but too afraid to touch. Hunk is there too, also don't know what to do.

 

"Keith w-why are you crying? Hey, stop it!" He touches his face and realizes that indeed there're tears, and like a dam broke suddenly he is full on crying, tears, hiccups and all. "I'm-I'm s-s-sorry" he wipes his face making a bigger mess of it. He's so ugly, inside and out, nothing like the beautiful Nyma that Lance want. "I'm so-orry. P-please don't ha-hate me."

 

He keeps spewing out apologies afraid that if he stops Lance will walk away. Suddenly he's enveloped in a hug, Lance hand behind his head pushing his face into his shoulder while the other one rubs soothingly on his back.

 

"Stop, please stop, I'm not mad anymore", there a slight shudder when he breathes, like a sob but that can't be right, why would Lance be crying. He quickly wraps his arms around the brunette's waist holding him close so he wouldn't leave. "I'm sorry Lance, I didn't mean to, I-I", "shhh, I know I know, it's alright now, I'm not mad anymore, I'm sorry too."

 

He pushes himself out of the embrace, regretting the action the instant the warmth leave him. "Why are you apologizing, I'm the one who's wrong", "yeah you are." Keith flinch at the accusation and Lance quickly continues, "But I still shouldn't say those things, telling you to leave me alone and hating you, because it's not true. I'm mad because I don't know what I did to make you mad and be mean to me but I don't want to stop being friends. So can we stop fighting? I don't like fighting with you."

 

He can't believe it. Lance is apologizing to him. He's not mad at him anymore and still wants to be his friends. Keith is so relieved, so much that fresh tears start falling from his eyes again. Lance quickly pull him into another hug, "I'm sorry Keith, p-please don't cry, i-if you keep c-crying then I-I'll cry t-too." He could feel more than hear the hiccups interrupting the other boy's speech and warm droplets hitting his neck. Then his back is enclosed by another body, Hunk, he too was shivering and crying.

 

The three of the stand in the middle of the courtyard crying from relief. They still have each other and will continue to be.

 

After that day they still have many more fights, some serious and some are just plain stupid and Hunk was always burdened with the task of consoling them. But no matter how bad it gets Lance never once again say he hates him.

 

\--------------------------------------------------

 

When they became high school freshman Shiro had gone away to college, with four years apart they’ll never be in the same school. The night before he goes away he made Keith promise to call him if there’s any problem, big or small. Keith knows when he says problem he means things concerning Lance, even after two years the older boy still worried about him. Until now Shiro is the only one who knows about his soulmate.

 

Starting new school means new class and Keith is disappointed to find that all three of them are in different rooms. Lance told him that both he and Hunk will come to get him for lunch before all of them scattered. The tables are all separated now and Keith head for the one in his old spot, at the back of the room by the window. All throughout the lessons, he couldn’t help glancing at his right, so used to having Lance there grinning at him and passing him secret notes that got them in trouble more times than he can count. A heavy feeling settles in his chest and he wishes the clock would go faster. Lunch time comes and the door of the room burst open, Keith felt a sense of déjà vu again.

 

“Keith let’s go eat I’m starving” Hunk bellow with Lance following behind. Some people giggle, already used to their behavior from middle school, some just stare and some downright frown, Keith turn to glare at those people before following his friends out the door. The heavy feeling lifted when Lance drapes his arms around his shoulder and whine about how lonely he is without Keith. His heart leaps at the thought that Lance felt the same and he pushes down the giddy smile, opt instead to chide him that he’s just bored having no one to bother during class.

 

The taller boy laughs good-naturally and everything fell into place. Despite being in different class the three of them still stick together and Keith is glad. 

 

\--------------------------------------------------

 

They had changed since their middle school year. Having supportive friends change both Hunk and Keith.

 

Hunk, though still jumpy, had gained more confidence when talking and took a big step forward when he decided to join the cooking club. Since it consists of all girls the Hawaiian boy became a hot topic of his own class for a while. The boys teased him about his girly choice of extra-curricular but now the whole female population of the class has his back. They stood up for him and warn them not to bad mouth the boy if they don’t know any better. Hunk is a sight to be seen in the kitchen and his techniques are on pro levels.

 

“Try one of his creations first and we’ll see if you have anything to say afterward”

 

They don’t, obviously, because the cookies they ate felt like a miracle in their mouth and some even beg him for seconds.

 

After that Hunk became popular in his class, the girls love him for his soft and kind nature while the boys love him for his snacks he always brought them and his help for putting in a few good words to their crushes. He also became famous amongst their year as the guy you go to for ways to win over your crush (mostly he just give them baking tips but somehow it always works out). 

 

Keith had also taken a chance at fencing, a solo sport since he’s still not comfortable with a big group of people, but for people who know him, it’s a big step out of his comfort zone. The thought of fighting with a sword always fascinate him, made his blood boils with excitement and for a second he can image himself fighting for his life in some far off galaxy.

 

He advances quickly in the club, his presence intimidates his opponent and his skill is something that makes people stop and stare. His coach even jokingly said once that he’s born in a wrong era, the Arthurian or maybe something more sci-fi like star wars will suit him better.

 

Lance still hasn't stopped gushing about how quickly he took down his opponent in the last friendly tournament between schools in their district. He’d practiced extra hard that week since he knows Lance and Hunk are coming to cheer on him. What he didn’t know is that his parents, Hunk’s parents and half of Lance’s family will be there too.

 

It was a Saturday and it was supposed to be just a small friendly game but the big group of people made Keith’s the center of attention. They were loud in their cheers and instead of feeling embarrassed it made his whole body tingle with warmth, the giddiness threatens to spill over and made him fumble in his steps. He still won though and they all go out for a big celebration dinner that has the parents arguing over who’s going to pay.     

 

Lance took to being a member of the drama club like a fish to water. Everyone can see how in element he is when he’s on stage, mesmerizing everyone as he plays out his role of Romeo in the school fair that made many girls and boys swoon, Keith might be one of them but no one is pointing fingers.

 

Lance was always a diva, it’s in the way he talks and walks. How he laughs with all of his body and carelessly display his emotions. Up there on the stage, he shines like the star he was born to be and Keith drink in the sight. Hunk was crying by the end and Keith must have taken more than a hundred pictures.

 

A crowd was forming around Lance-both boys and girls- trying to get a picture with the star of the show. Girls bat their eye lashes at him and boys were clamoring to be in his sight and the Cuban boy basked in all the attention. Your soulmate is the end game, yes, but that doesn’t mean you can’t have fun before you met them. There’s also no such things as homophobia since you have no idea what gender they going to be.

 

Lance politely excuse himself from all of them and head toward his awaiting friends. Hunk lifts up the smaller boy and showers him with praises as he spins him around. Keith suggests they go take a walk around the fair. At the mention of food Hunk eyes lit up and he quickly ushers Lance to go change. Keith turns around to throw the group of admirers a smug look and follow after his two best friends. 

 

The start of their high school is very good indeed.

 

\--------------------------------------------------

 

If Keith has to point out when it starts then he has to say it’s during the summer of their sophomore year. It was a lazy day and they decide to meet up in a café of the local outdoor mall. He was absent mindedly scrolling through his phone and sipping on his ice tea when he felt something touch his neck.

 

He glances up to see Lance playing with his hair, after all these years Lance still have the ability to make him blush with the smallest thing though he long learned to keep himself in check now. Lance was always affectionate and touches out of nowhere like this is a normal occurrence in their group. Hunk also gives the best and warmest hugs. While Keith is not the touchy feely type the fact that he only let these two do it to him didn’t escape their notice.

 

He watches as the boy smile lightly as he picks at the end of his hair which he notices is getting quite long. The school year has been so hectic that he forgot to cut them but they’re not in the way so he didn’t think he has to.

 

“Be careful there Keith, any longer and it’ll become a mullet” the darker boy tease. Keith pause. Is it weird? Lance said it like it’s a bad thing.

 

“You think I should get it cut?” a strange look cross over Lance’s face before he quickly let go of his hair and give Keith a weird smile, “Nah. If someone is going to pull off a mullet it’s got to be you and I bet it’ll look…good…on you.” He felt his face gradually grew hotter as Lance trail off.

 

He did not cut his hair that summer.

 

\--------------------------------------------------

 

After that day something shift in their relationship. He doesn't know what, but something had changed.

 

He began to notice how Lance’s touch seems to linger a moment too long or how he always seems to catch the boy’s gaze on him. How Lance seems to favor sitting beside him more than Hunk and always seems to be touching him one way or another. How the taller boy’s eyes and smile seem softer whenever they were sent his way.

 

The three of them have a group chat that they always used but then Lance starts texting him privately. The first one was well into the night, sometime around 1 am. It was a simple ‘are you asleep?’ He was and he told him so and ask what does he want, ‘nothing just can’t sleep and want someone to talk to, go back to sleep Keith sweet dreams’.

 

The next morning he woke up to a good morning text. His mum teases him about having a nice dream due to his happy mood.

 

The text comes every day after that. Just Lance talking about random stuff and occasional pictures of him and his siblings, he saved all of them. Every day he woke up to ‘good morning’ and go to sleep with ‘sweet dreams’, he seriously doesn't know what to do with all the feelings anymore.

 

Then one night Lance called to ask about homework and he hasn't stopped calling since. Instead of nightly texts, it turns to nightly calls, both talking about nothing and everything that end with either one of them falling asleep on the phone.

 

Keith is happy.

 

Hell, he’s far passed happy.

 

Whatever is going on he doesn’t want it to stop. Every call, every text left him warm to the core and ready to burst at the seams. It feels like they have something. Something that he’s not ready to name, too afraid to venture any further because he still believed the things he said to Shiro all those years ago.

 

Lance will find his soulmate and they will be the dorkiest couple Keith will ever have the misfortune of knowing.

 

What they’re having now will end one day and it will become his most treasured memories.

 

He is not stupid, but despite blatantly seeing what is going on between them, Keith refuse to hope.

 

\--------------------------------------------------

 

His biggest slip up came in their junior year.

 

He had been doing so well.

 

It also helped that they rarely talk about colors. Most teenagers are like that; still too young to have found their soulmate.

 

He and Lance were waiting for Hunk at the front of the school, sitting on the steps looking at the sunset, the Hawaiian boy running late due to last minute clean up in the kitchen. Lance was talking, as usual, telling him about the new play they’re rehearsing for the upcoming school fair. Keith was only half listening, mind too tired to fully focus due to the harsh training for the upcoming tournament next week.

 

“The teacher said my suit will be red as if it means anything, what color is red anyway?”

 

“Kinda like the sky now” his tired brain was too slow to stop his words and his eyes widen when he realizes what he’d said. His body felt like it’s been dunked in ice water as he slowly turns to Lance.

 

The Cuban boy was staring at him with a cross between shock and horror. Keith breaks out in cold sweat.

 

“How did you know that?” Lance whispered out before asking him again in a firmer voice, “how did you know what color red is, Keith?” He opens his mouth in horror trying to give an excuse but his voice refuses to come out and he’s left gaping like a fish.

 

Lance grab his arms and pull him until their chest nearly touch- his fingers digging into Keith’s biceps making him wince, but the other didn’t seem to notice as he desperately shakes him.

 

“TELL ME!” Then his body seems to freeze as realization dawn on him.

 

“You found your soulmate”, the statement was utter in a dejected voice and Lance looks like he’d swallowed something bitter, “Do I know them?”

 

_OF COURSE, YOU KNOW HIM_

 

Keith wants to scream but choose to say nothing in fear of spilling the truth.

 

“Who is it Keith?” the hold loosen and he used that to rip himself out of Lance’s grasp and run. He heard the other chasing him screaming out his name asking him to stop, but he can’t, not now that the truth is out. He runs till he can’t hear any more footsteps, till he can't hear his name. He didn’t stop running till he’s in his room and buried underneath his blanket, safely cut off from the world.

 

His phone kept ringing. He put it on silent.

 

\--------------------------------------------------

 

When he came up from dinner, an affair that left his parents looking after his retreating back worriedly, he saw that his phone has been blown up with dozens of messages. All coming from Lance, asking where he is and if he made it back home alright, that he’s sorry for prying, and why didn’t he pick up his calls. The last message came ten minutes ago.

 

_‘Keith I want to talk to you. Please? I want to see you. Come meet me at the park, I’ll be waiting at our usual meeting point.’_

 

He’s a coward.

 

He ignored the message, showered and get ready for bed. He tosses and turns but no matter what he does he can’t go to sleep his mind still caught up in that message. He looks at it again and saw the time. It’s nearly midnight now, three hours since the message was sent.

 

Is Lance still waiting? He couldn’t be, Keith never replies to any of the messages and the other didn’t send anything else after that. Knowing Lance if he’s still there he’ll be sending him messages non-stop by now.

 

Keith bites his lips. But what if he’s _still_ there. Still waiting for someone who never plans to show up. He looks out the windows. The park is not that far, he could go check real quick, just so he can ease his concerns and finally go to sleep.

Before he knows it he was throwing on his shirt and jeans and zipping up a thick coat. The cool air hit his face making him shiver. It’s the middle of October and weather during the day is nice but when night falls it can go down to 10 degrees. He hurried to the park cursing at himself all the way. There’s no way that Lance is still waiting, not in this weather.

 

As he near the park the fountain, their usual meeting point, came into view. He let out a relieved breath as he didn’t see anybody sitting there but a movement caught his eyes. There on the side concealed by the trees’ shadow was a figure hunching on the fountain’s side.

 

“LANCE” he burst into a run, because oh my god Lance is still waiting.

 

“H-h-hey” he got up on stiff legs, teeth chattering “you came.”

 

“Why are you still here?!” The taller boy was only wearing a jacket the Keith was sure lost its warmth ages ago. He grabs the hands that were tucked between the armpits and enveloped them in his own as he tries to breathe hot air on them to warm them up. He was so focused on the task that he missed the fond look the Cuban boy was giving him.

 

“I-I said I’ll b-be waiting didn’t I?”

 

“For three hours? You really are crazy” his words were more biting than he intends but sues him.

 

“HEY” he starts protesting but when he sees how guilty the other look his heart melt.

 

“I didn’t think you were going to come you know? After the first hour, I’m sure you’re not coming”

 

“Then why didn’t you leave?”

 

“I don’t know. Maybe, because I…have…hope? I was hoping you would come. And you did. You’re here. Thank you for coming, Keith.” As Lance entwined their fingers together Keith felt like crying. He’s a mess of emotion and all of them fight to rise to the surface.

 

Keith had left him in the cold for three hours and Lance is thanking him for coming. Not for the first time he curses his destiny for giving him a soulmate as sweet as Lance, so forgiving, so patient. Everything Keith ever wants but could never have. As he gazes into the blue he loves so much he just wants to let go and kiss the beautiful boy in front of him, want to drown himself in Lance and never come back up.

 

“Keith” the taller of the two break the silence gently, voice barely a whisper “who’s your soulmate?” Keith swallows thickly. He knows what was coming the moment he decides to come meet Lance, but now, in the moment, the question left him wanting to run again but he can’t, not with Lance’s hands gripping his own.

 

“Please. I need to know.” His voice is still low like he wants to preserve this moment for them only.

 

“Why do you want to know so much?” he retorts back in an angry whisper, his heart constrict in anguish. Why is Lance asking him this question? The only secret he vows to take to his grave never to tell another soul. He had worked so hard and now Lance is trying to make all his past effort meaningless. The other boy gives a humorless chuckle, the sound so sad it makes his heart clench tighter.

 

“To congratulate them maybe? Tell them they hit the jackpot. Tell them how much you love anything strawberry but absolutely hate cherries. Tell them how cute you look when you go on a rant about Mothman and when you smile there’s a small dimple on the right side. How you act so tough on the outside but really is just a big softy. How you’re kind and loyal to the bones and will protect them with everything you have.” He lifts their joint hands up to kiss the back of Keith's hand lovingly, “I need to tell them to treat you like a prince because you deserve the whole world and more.”

 

Keith can feel tears escaping his eyes but he doesn’t care, not when Lance was saying all these things about him. Lance look at him in panic and let go of his hands to wipe away his tears.

 

“I’m sorry Keith, please don’t cry. I don’t know what to do when you cry.”

 

“It’s you” the truth slip out breathlessly, too caught up in the moment and too tired to be kept anymore.

 

“I know and I’m sorry. I shouldn’t say those things and make you uncomfortable.”

 

“No _, it’s you_ ” he chokes out making Lance calm down enough to give him a confused look.

 

“My soulmate, it’s you, it’s always been you”

 

Confuse give way to a spilt second of ecstatic before morphing into doubt.

 

“M-me? I’m your soulmate? But how? My eyes-I don’t-.”Then his expression turns angry, “It’s been 5 years Keith, five fricking years. Why didn’t you say anything?”

 

How _dare_ Lance get mad at him when he’s the one who’s been suffering all these times.

 

“What was I supposed to tell you? Hey you’re my soulmate and I see I’m not yours but it’s alright let’s be friends? When was I supposed to tell you then huh? When you were fantasizing meeting yours in the corridor? When you were flirting with everybody? Or should it be when-” Keith’s angry words were cut short when Lance crash his lips on his.

 

Everything came to a crashing halt and his head went white. Nothing else matters except the pair of lips still on his, hot and desperate and took his breath away. He was floating and falling all at once and he clutches at Lance’s shirt trying to anchor himself. They part for a split second and Lance dive in again not letting Keith catch his breath, tilting his head at the angle that sends delicious shivers up his spine. Their tongue dance together and in his hazy mind Keith heard someone moan, maybe it’s him or maybe it’s Lance, it doesn’t matter. What he cares right now is Lance is kissing him and it’s nothing compared to his imagination.

 

Lance is sweet. So sweet. Sweeter than strawberry, sweeter than anything he’d ever tasted and Keith need _more_. He wants to keep tasting Lance forever, to stay in this moment where there’s only them and none of those soulmate crap matters. But Lance is pulling away and Keith realizes that he needs to breathe. He takes a big gulp of air and Lance keeps giving him sweet little pecks on the lips, still not wanting this moment to end. It’s nothing like the desperate one they just shared but still able to make his heart flutter.

 

He opens his eyes slowly, not sure what to expect when he does. Lance is looking at him intensely unlike the hands that are gently wiping away his still falling tears. He reaches up to cover the hands on his cheeks with his own and Lance lower his head till their forehead touch, his thumb still rubbing soothingly on his cheek.

 

“Go out with me. Be my boyfriend.”

 

Keith looks at him incredulously, “I’m not your soulmate Lance”, just saying those words take all of his efforts the taste of Lance still lingers in his mouth.

 

“Doesn’t matter”

 

“Yes, it does matter” Keith look at him angrily because Lance doesn't understand how much this is killing him. “How can you say it doesn’t matter when you never meet them yet? Believe me, it will matter then. They will steal your breath away and become your entire life. When that happens where would that leave me? You’ll be too nice to break up with me and in the end, there’ll be no winner just three miserable people. I can’t do that to you.”

 

“I love you”

 

Lance said those words, those three words Keith doesn’t even dare to dream of hearing, out of his mouth with so much conviction it made his breath hitch.

 

“I love you. I love you. I love you.” He confirms each confession with a kiss on his cheek, on his forehead, on his eyelids, too many to count and Keith relishes the moment in utter bliss and anguish.

 

“Stop. Please stop, Lance” his plead wet with bottled emotions, so bittersweet it made him want to cry all over again.

 

“No I won’t stop and I’m never gonna stop. I told you that you deserve the world and more and I plan to keep my words. I know you’re worried that you’re not my soulmate, that one day I’m going to leave you, but I won’t. I know you’re not the soulmate that’ll give my world colors but you’re _mine_. I can feel it in my heart and soul, my whole being. You’re mine Keith, and I’ll be damned before I let you go.”

 

And Keith is crying again, wanting so much to believe Lance’s words.

 

“I know we’re only seventeen and my words don’t hold much weight but please, _please_ believe me on this. I love you so much, Keith. Give me a chance to prove that to you.”

 

Keith is a masochist.

 

He must be because there’s no way a normal person will allow themselves to be exposed to such heartache in the future, but Lance looks so sincere, so desperate, begging for Keith to accept him. So he threw cautions to the wind, let go of his last restraint, and lose himself in Lance’s embrace and kisses.

 

\--------------------------------------------------

 

It was 3 am when Shiro answered Keith’s call, voice still thick with sleep.

 

Both were reluctant to part ways and Lance, being the gentleman he is, walk Keith back home. Keith drapes him with his own coat, no way he’s letting Lance walk home in that thin jacket, and Lance gives him a kiss as thanks just because he can now. He looks after the lanky teen till he’s out of sight and bolts up to his room to call his brother.

 

“Keith, do you know what time it is?” annoyance seep into his voice but Keith is too high on adrenaline to care.

 

“Lance ask me out”

 

He could practically feel sleep leave Shiro through the phone.

 

“What did you say?”

 

“Lance ask me out”, he repeated again this time a bit calmer

 

“Keith”

 

“I know it looks bad and there are too many ways this can go wrong but you didn’t _hear_ him, Shiro, you didn’t see him. He was practically begging me, _me,_ it should be the other way round.”

 

His brother sign tiredly through the phone “are you sure about this?”

 

“No. Not at all. Honestly, I’m scared shitless, but it’s Lance, Shiro. _It’s Lance_.”

 

Lance

 

Shiro can hear the utter longing and adoration through the phone with that one word alone.  He should have known this will eventually happen. His brother has been totally smitten since the first time they met and if he read the situation right Lance was in no way better, it was only a matter of time.

 

“He told me he loves me.”

 

Shiro smiled slightly at the bliss so blatantly obvious in the teen’s voice. If Keith is happy then that’s all that matters. He might have to have a few words with Lance though.

 

“Really now. Tell me how he confesses and _do not_ leave out any details.”

 

\--------------------------------------------------

 

The next morning Keith woke up to the usual-but-not-really good morning text.

 

Instead of the normal ‘good morning’ he always received today Lance had added the word ‘darling’ along with a dozen red hearts. Keith squeal into his mattress, thanking every deity that last night was not a dream. He quickly rolls out of bed and reel back when he sees himself in the bathroom mirror.

 

He looks horrible, there are bags under his eyes since he only gets 1-2 hours of sleep, talking to Shiro till dawn. His hair is also a mess and his skin looks too pale. How did Lance confess to him if he looks like this last night? He tries to make himself look presentable but the bags won’t disappear, his hair won’t stay down and somehow none of his clothes fit right anymore.

 

Somewhere in the back of his brain, he knows that he’s being ridiculous, but god damn it, today is special ok?

 

He needs to look good because Lance always looks good, and he doesn't want to make the brunette feel like he made a mistake.  

 

In the end, he settles for normal jeans and a black t-shirt. It’s the only thing that didn’t make him feel like a total fool.

 

He was the definition of nervous all the way to school, wondering how he’s going to greet the other teen, second guessing himself with everything. He wanted to run again. Is that going to be his go to from now on when things get too overwhelming? He should have join track instead of fencing then.

 

People always told him he’s too hot-headed for his own good, that he dives into a situation before thinking it through. But when it comes to Lance all he wanted to do is run the other way. None of his normal behavior applies to Lance. Lance is a whole category of his own.

 

Speak of the devil, there he is waving at Keith happily at the front of the school. 

 

Lance jog to meet him halfway and give him a bright smile.

 

“Hey, Keith do you want to see a magic trick?”

 

That…is not what he expects the first word the brunette going to say to him will be. He still nods confusedly anyway and holds out his right hand like Lance asked him to. The teen came to stand next to him and laced his left hand with his.

 

“There. Isn’t it magical?”

 

_THAT WAS SMOOTH. AS. FUCK_

 

Was Lance always this smooth? Oh my god! Keith can feel himself blushing from head to toe and he turns away unable to look Lance in the eye. His hand is still in Lance’s and oh god it’s so clammy. Lance going to let go and never want to hold it ever again. He tries to calm down, secretly doing his breathing technique, when he felt he’s fine again he turns back to look at the teen.

 

It’s like Lance is waiting for this moment because the minute he turns around Lance was already looking at him and hit him with, “how is my gorgeous boyfriend doing this fine morning?” Everything complete with the low husky voice, wiggling eyebrows and a shit-eating smirk.

 

Keith. Just. Dies.

 

Well, he didn’t really.

 

But he could have.

 

The point is Lance is being a smooth motherfucker and Keith just can’t even.

 

“What are you two doing?”

 

Thank god for Hunk or Keith stress level might have gone through the roof.

 

“Holding hands what else, come on” and Lance offers him the other hand. Hunk looks at it, then at Keith, then at Lance, and back at the hand, shrugged and took it casually. He then proceed to tell both of them about the incredible birthday party his mum just organized for the niece of the CEO of Altea Multitech.

 

Hunk, you giant fluffy cinnamon roll too pure for this world, aren’t you gonna be at least a little bit suspicious about what’s going on? But that’s Hunk for you, too trusting and easy-going, and Keith wouldn’t have him any other way.

 

People give them weird looks all the way till they drop Hunk off at his class. Then when they arrived at Keith’s Lance finally let go of their hand and kiss him on the cheek, “see ya, gonna miss ya”, and Keith is left clutching at his shirt red-faced in the hallway.

 

It’s official

 

Keith is going to die

 

And the cause of death is Lance McClain

 

He was out of it all through morning lesson and before he knows it they were already walking towards the cafeteria.

 

“We need to tell Hunk” Lance whispered to him and he looks at the boy walking a little ahead of them. Yes, they need to tell Hunk, bad or good he’s their friend and he deserved to know. He gives a hesitant nod and Lance squeeze his hand reassuringly. They brought sandwiches and juice- strawberry milk for Keith- and head to a private spot.

 

“What is it that you guys want to talk to me about?” the Hawaiian teen ask as he tears off the wrapper to his BLT

 

“He said yes” Hunk choke on his food and Keith look at Lance questioningly. Hunk swallows his food and down half of his orange juice before turning to both of them with wide eyes.

 

“So you two are now-”, “Yeah”, “and this morning was-”,“Yeah”, “oh my god, you can’t do that to me Lance, you know I’m bad at picking up these things”, “Sorry, but you have to agree we make a cute picture”, “totally, but that’s beside the point, think about Keith.”

 

“What are you guys talking about?” At least Hunk has the decency to look ashamed when his say, “uhh we may have kinda been talking behind your back.”

 

He really is a bad human being because aside from being a coward, a masochist he’s also a hypocrite. He felt betrayed that these two were off having their own conversation without him even though he’s also been doing the same with Lance.

 

“It’s nothing important, just Lance venting about how cute you are and thinking up ways to ask you out.”

 

“HUNK YOU WERE NOT SUPPOSE TO TELL HIM THAT!”

 

Lance is blushing to his ears, and damn isn’t it a sight to behold.

 

“How long ago was this?”

 

“About a year, but he was already talking about you way before that.” Keith swallows thickly his throat suddenly too dry. Lance has been talking about him for at least about a year now? Why didn’t he know this?  He turns to look at Lance and the other quickly hide his face in his hands.

 

“Wait, time out, don’t look at me yet. God, I must look a mess. Am I blushing? I feel like I’m blushing. What color is a blush anyway, does it make me look weird? It totally makes me look weird isn’t it.”

 

Lance is nervous. He always rambles when he’s nervous, and Keith always thought it’s one of his cutest traits. He hesitantly reached out.

 

“Lance”, he gently pries the hands away from the teen’s face and the sight made him want to pull him in for a kiss. Lance is always confident. He says what he felt and does as he pleased, last night is a good example. But right now the boy in front of him is blushing up to his ears and try to avoid his eyes at all cost. It’s too adorable for his heart to handle.

 

“Dios mio, I’m so lame”

 

“Maybe, but I think it’s cute” if possible Lance turned even redder and Keith found that he quite liked his new power.

 

“Any redder and you’ll turn purple” he smirks teasingly and Lance pout. Damn how he wants to kiss those plump lips.

 

“What is purple?”

 

He totally forgot about Hunk. The two slowly turn to face their third member watching as realization dawn on his face.

 

“How do you know his face got redder? How do you even know it’s red? Unless-unless-oh my god-oh my god LANCE!” Lance literally shriek as Hunk pounce on him shaking his shoulder uncontrollably “LANCE, KEITH FOUND HIS SOULMATE. YOU NEED TO BREAK UP WITH HIM. BREAK UP NOW!”

 

“IT’S ME. I’M HIS SOULMATE.” Everything halt and Lance thank all deity that his shoulders didn’t dislocate and carefully removed the other’s hands in case he goes back to shaking him.

 

“No, you’re not” the large teen state lamely because there’s no way it could have been Lance right? It doesn’t make any sense. He turns to Keith, asking for answers with his eyes. The Korean teen gives him a firm nod making him even more confused.

 

“You were telling me how you wonder what color Keith’s eyes are just two days ago”, the couple blush, “How can he be your soulmate when you can’t even tell what color his eyes are?”

 

“Because I’m not” Hunk look at Keith more lost than ever.

 

“He’s my soulmate, but I’m…not his” just saying it out loud physically hurt. He felt something take hold of his clench fist and saw Lance giving him an encouraging smile. His shoulders relax visibly.

 

“Wait, I’ve read about this before. You can have a soulmate that’s not yours. That they have already paired with someone else. You mean to say that that’s you? You mean after all these time you were-with Lance-” Keith nodded and it’s his turn to shriek as Hunk tackle and shake him this time.

 

“WHAT THE HELL KEITH IT’S BEEN FIVE YEARS. WHY DIDN’T YOU TELL US, NO, WE SHOULD HAVE SEEN, I SHOULD HAVE SEEN” he freeze and look at the smaller teen in horror “and we were talking about what we’re going to do when we find ours. That’s why you never join in, because you already have, and we were-oh god we’re horrible, I’m such a horrible friend!”

 

“No Hunk you’re not! Please don’t blame yourself. You’re the best friend I could have asked for and you’ve given me so much. It’s just…not an easy thing to say you know? Especially, considering our relationship. I’d rather keep it a secret forever than lose you or Lance.”

 

The Hawaiian teen was on the brink of tears when he pulled the smallest of them into a hug. “You’ll never lose us, Keith. Good or bad you’ll always have us, I promise” Hunk’s voice thick with emotions. "I know“, Keith reply back as thickly and the two pulled back to give each other a wobbly smile, eyes shining with unshed tears.

 

Then the large teen’s head snaps back to Lance direction with a vicious glare. Lance blanch. Despite his kind nature, an angry Hunk is not someone you want to mess with. Even Keith, the district infallible fencing champion- with his nimble feet and a punch that could drop an American football athlete- still have second thoughts on taking on Hunk.

 

“YOU”

 

“WHAT DID I DO?” Lance put Keith between them.

 

Thanks, Lance, you’re a real hero.

 

“You’re his soulmate! And now you’re together. What do you plan to do next? Keith doesn't have other options, he only has you, you’re his end game, but it’s not the same for you. What are you going to do when you find yours? Leave him? If that’s your answer I don’t care what you guys agreed on but I’m going to punch you right now.”

 

Hunk angle his fist and Keith is touch. Hunk is willing to fight Lance for him even though they have known each other longer. Twistedly, he found that sweet beyond belief.

 

Lance suddenly turn serious.

 

“You know I would never do that.” Hunk lowers his fist and crosses his arms, Lance did the same. They’ve entered their serious conversation mode, the one where they face off and speak honestly withholding nothing.

 

“I’ve been pining about Keith to you for a whole year Hunk. I’m way passed liking him, I crossed that line so far I don’t even see it anymore. He told me last night that I’m his soulmate and I was so happy because now I have the chance to do all those romantic stuff I told you I want to do, and I plan to do it all just you wait and see. I know you’re worried for the both of us Hunk, but you have to trust us on this. I love Keith, hell, I’m totally besotted and no soulmate is going to come and change my mind.”

 

Hunk nodded.

 

“Good because Keith is my best friend and he deserved all the love in the world. Yes, I’m worried because you are both my best friend and I love you both equally and don’t want either of you to get hurt. If you’re that certain then I will be too. I will support you guys.”

 

Lance nodded.

 

Keith did not nod. He was too busy trying not to faint. How can these two have that talk with a straight face while he’s here hyperventilating? He swears these two are the most embarrassingly supportive people ever.

 

At least the mood is better now and there’s no secret between them anymore.

 

Hunk is suddenly on the verge of tears again and he pulled both him and Lance into a giant bear hug.

 

“My two best friends! I’m so happy for you guys!”

 

The happy mood was contagious and they were all crying and laughing at the end. Clinging closely together none want to lose the feeling of warmth and happiness that’s filling them to the brim. They will always have each other, for better or for worst, and they couldn’t be happier.

 

\--------------------------------------------------

 

Their senior was a busy year.

 

Keith become the fencing club captain, Lance president of the drama club and Hunk in high demand as the school’s official love guru. Also, not to mention studying for finals and applying for college. All in all, the three were swamped.

 

They still find time to hang with each other, still always a trio, because even though they’re going out now Hunk will never be a third wheel. The large teen might have to shield his eyes or tune them out occasionally though. They kept the relationship a secret, not wanting to answer unwanted questions. They were already closed enough for people not to find it weird at their new intimacy.

 

Keith doesn’t know what to do with Lance anymore. The lanky teen is an attentive boyfriend and a romantic at heart. All the things he does make Keith was to die from a heart attack. Either impulsively slipping flowers behind his ears, “you look so pretty”, and making him a home cooked meal picnic, “Hunk teach me how to make these”. It was all so overwhelming. He never thought he’ll ever be here, receiving Lance affection like it’s a normal thing and to have support from both Hunk and Shiro.

 

_After their talk with Hunk that weekend Shiro came home. He called Lance over and they have a private conversation with Keith pacing in front of the room ready to barge in with a moment notice. When the two came out he demands to know what they were talking about, it’s obviously about him so he has the right to know. The two just share a look and nodded to each other._

_“It’s a talk between men,” Lance said with a serious face_

_“Yes, you have nothing to be worried about, Lance and I already came to an understanding,” Shiro said just as serious_

_“I am a man too” Keith exclaim but the two brush past him and never utter a word about the conversation again._

 

Now they’re busying mulling over what college they’re going to. The same one of course, the three definitely not want to be apart. That’s why it’s taking longer than it should be. The college needs to meet to all of their liking or else it’s out, no one is going to be settling for the other twos’ sake.

 

Finally, after months of searching, they finally found one that offers all the major they want to pursue. Hunk wants to go to engineering, he’s a wonder with the machine. Keith, with his love for stars and any alien conspiracy that comes with it, choose Astronomy. Lance due to his love for his smaller siblings decides to get a degree in Elementary Education so he can be a kindergarten teacher. Seeing how good he is at looking after his brothers and sisters Keith has no doubt Lance will be loved by all his students.

 

It’s in another town a couple of hours away so they also have to look for place to rent.

 

Keith felt bad but he kinda what to share a room with Lance and have Hunk stay in another. There are many places that offer rooms big enough to house all three of them but the thought still tempts him.

 

No, Hunk is their friend, he’s been nothing but supportive of their relationship and it’s not fair for him.

 

Also, he doesn’t know if Lance wants to stay with him. He doesn't want to seem too clingy in case Lance got bored of him. Don’t get him wrong, Lance is the picture of a dedicated boyfriend. Sure they have their fights every now and then because let’s face it, it’s _them_. They’re too competitive and hard headed for their own good, but those fight never last more than a day. Lance takes his mum’s advice to a happy relationship about not going to bed angry very seriously. Despite all of Lance’s daily show of affection, there’s always a thought that lingers in the back of his mind that this will not last. That destiny is only waiting for the time to screw him over.

 

So once again Lance took the first step because Keith was too much of a coward.

 

Lance always took the first step.

 

Keith felt that he’s getting too spoilt nowadays.

 

It’s during one of their dates, only two of them because Hunk can only take so much PDA in a week, that Lance pops the question.

 

“Hunk and I found the perfect apartment, fifteen minutes away from campus on foot, nice neighborhood with good looking pizza shop by the corner and affordable rent. The room has cooling and heating system, built in kitchen and also a laundry place nearby.”

 

That was amazing. Where did they find that because he’s sure they’ve looked through every apartment complex in the nearby area. Lance watch his confuse face before happily said, “it’s call Arus.” Keith is- even more- confuse, Arus only offer two-bedroom rooms. It’s one of the first they crossed off the list. Lance is giving him the serious look again, the one he always has whenever he’s going to say something important.

 

“Live with me, Keith. Just the two of us.” Keith heart thump against his chest, wanting so much to agree but stop himself, “what about Hunk? We can’t just leave him out.” Lance laugh, “buddy _, this_ is Hunk’s idea. He obviously saw I want to be with you and took matters into his own hand, I swear he’s too good for me.” Hunk is too good for everybody, including Keith, when he found his soulmate he and Lance will grill them like a fish. Nobody hurts Hunk. Ever.

 

He felt a shiver run down his spine at knowing that Lance wants the same thing as him. The Cuban teen is still talking though, “he said and I quote, Lance, buddy, I love you and Keith with all my heart and I appreciated that you guys keep including me in your dates but if I have to also witness you guys being sappy in the confine of my own room I’ll go crazy. So for the love of pancakes _let me go_.” Keith burst out laughing. They aren’t that bad, are they?

 

“Well then, for the love of pancakes we should oblige with his wishes”, Lance pump his fist into the air whooping loudly and grab hold of his hands.

 

“I can’t wait to start living with you. It’s going to be so great and don't worry Hunk is going to be right across the hall, he just needs his space.” Lance dazzling smile make Keith’s heart soar.

 

He also can’t wait to start living with Lance.

 

\--------------------------------------------------

 

Moving is not as laborious a task as it could have been, in fact, it was quite fun. All of Lance’s brothers had come to help, with one of them owning a moving company which means everything is free of charge.

 

All of them laugh and joke, already so close with all the weekly dinners and sleepovers, and at the end crack a few beers to celebrate the new place.

 

It’s a nice place, the living room has a couch and a T.V with open kitchen at the back equipped with electric stove and refrigerator. A small cupboard to store cleaning equipment is off to the side and a shared bathroom. The two bedrooms side by side on the left side both comes with a double bed, a wardrobe, a dresser and a writing table. All in all, it’s a nice place. Hunk is right on the opposite side and had already put up notices and ads for a roommate.

 

They stay together talking and catching up with each other well into the night before they separate needing to go back to their family. Hunk excuse himself to go shower and sleep after a long day. Then Lance and Keith is left alone in their new room holding hands, his head on top of Lance’s shoulder watching T.V on the couch.

 

Lance lift up their joined hand and kiss the back of his gently. The look he gives Keith, eyes hooded and clouded with desire, make heat start to pool up in his face and down at his lower region.

 

“How bout we do a new room celebration of our own?” the brunette whispered huskily in his ears making him shiver. This is not going to be their first time, far from it, they’re teenage boys you know. But no matter how many time they do it Lance will always have that effect on Keith.

 

Their first time was not something both of them want to remember, both inexperienced and too eager, Lance was hurt and Keith was left traumatized by the scream for weeks. It took a lot of coaxing from Lance’s side and lots of research before he was willing to try again. The second time was better but still kind of awkward, a lot of their bodies the other have yet to explore. But with more experiments and successes they can hardly keep their hands off of each other.

 

Every time, either him or Lance taking the lead, left him wanting more. He wants to be closer to Lance, feel more of Lance, hear more of Lance and taste more of Lance. He wants them to be connected forever and never separate. Lance is beautiful and Keith worships every part of him with his eyes, his fingers and his tongue. It drives him crazy when he moans Keith’s name with desperation as he lost himself in ecstasy. He doesn't think he’ll ever get enough of Lance.     

 

Lance take him by the hand and led him into one of the bedrooms where he proceeds to shower Keith whole body with kisses.

.

.

.

.

Lance played with the hair at the nape of his neck as they lay together in the afterglow, his head on Lance’s chest.

 

“You never cut your hair, at least not as short as you used to back in freshman year”

 

“W-well, you said it’ll look…good…on me so” he’d never admit this to anybody.

 

“I knew it” Lance's chest shudder slightly as he let out a chuckle, “and for the record, you do look good with it mi amor.” He ducked his head and avert his eyes as he felt his face heat up at the compliment. They just had sex for goodness sake but somehow he’s still blushing from those sweet words. His reaction seems to pleased Lance though as he tightens his hold around his waist pulling him closer to bury his face between Keith’s neck. “You’re adorable”, the Cuban chortles and kisses him multiple times all over his face making Keith giggle and wiggle slightly from the ticklish feeling.

 

He opens his eyes to meet with Lance looking at him with such love-filled gaze he forgot to breathe.

 

“I always dream about this you know? Living with you and falling asleep together” he pushes a lock of black hair behind Keith’s ear, “You make me so happy, sometimes to the point it gets too much it makes me terrified. Your laugh, your smile, your everything is so precious to me and I want to continue showering you with love till you get so sick of it, you beg me to stop.” He laced their fingers together and smile softly, “I love you, Keith, mi corazon, please don’t ever leave me.”

 

Keith could feel himself choking from the overflowing feeling of love and utter adoration for _this_ human being in front of him. Lance is asking him not to leave. Does he even know how powerless Keith is compared to him? Lance could leave anytime but Keith, just thinking of not having Lance beside him push him to the verge of tears. Keith would die without Lance. Lance never make him feel small like he’s settling for Keith, on the contrary, he makes it seems like _Keith_ is the one settling.

 

But only for now.

 

One day Lance will realize that Keith is not as great as he thought he was and he will leave, taking all of Keith’s heart as well as his life with him. So he will take whatever he can get and cherish these moments, where Lance is still his, and love him with the best of his ability.

 

He gives Lance a wobbly smile, “I couldn’t even if I try”, and kiss the beautiful teen with all the love he could muster, filing the memory away for the bleak lonely future that is to come.

 

\--------------------------------------------------

 

Halfway into their first-semester Hunk got his roommate. A girl named Katie Holt but prefer people to call her by her online alias, Pidge.

 

She’s two years younger than them but is a total genius and enter college early with a full scholarship in Computer Programming. She a feisty little thing with sharp eyes for details and an even sharper tongue. Although they’ve just met she manages to blend into their group surprisingly fast. Still nowhere as close as the three of them, but closer than anyone ever gets.

 

Hunk had a blast talking and exchanging ideas with her and the prospect of maybe a combined project. Her banter with Lance was always bloody and end with one of the two totally speechless but they both know it’s all in good fun and respect each other’s boundaries. Keith never thought he’ll ever find someone who was as obsessed with Mothman as he is, but here she is in the flesh. Her other theories on other conspiracies were all so fresh and interesting that he lost himself in those conversations more than once.

 

Those times Lance will cut in and scoop him away to their room and proceed to make Keith pay attention to him. Not like he can think of anything else when Lance’s head is between his thighs.

 

Pidge never know the truth about their situation. She assumes that Lance and he were mutual with the way they’re acting and they never correct her on it. They don’t think she’ll mind but it still is a sore subject for Keith.

 

Then one day after class at the start of their second-semester Hunk came barging into their room. Lance and he were just lazing around- nothing much to do at the first day of class. Both of them jumped at the sudden loud crash. Even Pidge came running out of her room to see what happen, clutching her laptop, glasses askew. The cause of the commotion was still trying to catch his breath in the doorway, wheezing like he’d run a mile in a minute, maybe he actually did Keith would never know.

 

“Hunk, buddy, chill ok? Just breathe.” Lance was by the large teen’s side instantly a look between concerns and amusement.

 

“I-I found, I found” the Hawaiian teen try to push out the words between breath. Pidge was beside him now, laptop put to a safe place and glasses fixed, and peered up at him questioningly.

 

“Found what”

 

“I FOUND HER, LANCE. I FOUND MY SOULMATE!” Finally, regaining his breath he bellowed out the thing he so desperately needs to tell them as he gazes at his best friend. The room was engulfed in silent as the words processed through everyone’s mind. Then suddenly everybody was talking at once.

 

“WHEN? WHERE?”

 

“WHO IS SHE?”

 

“WHAT IS HER NAME?”

 

“DO I KNOW HER?”

 

“WHAT MAJOR IS SHE IN?”

 

“EVERYONE QUIET!”

 

The finality in the large teen’s tone made all of their mouth click shut. Seriously, thank god for the teen’s kind nature or else Hunk will be the scariest person they’ll ever know. Hunk takes in a deep breath and lets it out slowly calming himself.

 

“Her name is Shay, she a second-year Geography major and I met her just now in one of our common electives. It was-she was”, he turns to Keith excitedly, “it was incredible Keith. The moment I saw her it’s like-it’s like a big bang. Explosion and flashes and like the whole earth shatter and reassemble anew into a better brighter version of itself and she was the center of it all. Oh and she was, how do I say this, she’s glowing, shining out among all others and-and, I know what red is now. I know what it is because she was blushing and it was so beautiful, she’s so beautiful. How can a human being be that beautiful? Is this what you’ve been feeling all this time? Then it’s no wonder you fell in love with Lance.”

 

“Hey, what’s that supposed to mean?”

 

Keith was happy for Hunk he really is. Hunk is his best friend and one of the best people he knows and deserved to be happy. The way he talks it’s clear that it’s mutual, that both of them were each other’s soulmate and Keith smile brightly to congratulate his friend. But no matter how hard he tried jealousy still gripped his heart. How nice it is to not have a one-sided love, to not suffer silently like Keith. He mentally slaps himself, stop it, he does not wish this feeling on anyone, especially not Hunk.

 

“So I’m just gonna put away my bags and go out to meet her again”

 

“Ohhh first date already, moving fast there lover boy” Lance teased and Hunk blush, “Oh hush you, you and Keith have dates all the time and I didn’t say anything. I’m going to go now.”

 

“Good luck” Pidge call after the retreating figure who wave back at them, happiness rolling off of him in waves.

 

When the door closed and the footsteps died down all of their smiles slipped away.

 

“Pidge invest who this Shay girl is will you?” Lance said in all seriousness

 

“Already on it” tapping furiously on the laptop she placed on their coffee table the small girl pulled up pages of social media, past school records and all other things concerning Shay. It’s not that hard really since Hunk already told them her name, year and major. Hacking into the university’s database to see how many Shay there are in the geography second-year department (only one) is a piece of cake.

 

By the end, they feel like they know Shay more than Hunk did. Her family consists of a father, a mother, a grandmother and one older brother that attend another college in a town nearby. Good grades since her high school years and no criminal record whatsoever. She’s also helped out in charity fairs and is a regular volunteer at the town’s soup kitchen. Honestly, she’s great. Pidge had tried so hard, dig so deep, to find something that could smear her flawless record. But all she could come up with is that she got detention in high school once for turning in her assignment late.

 

Records mean nothing though.

 

They won’t accept her until they meet her.

 

Hunk is a sweet angel that’s too good for everyone and he, Lance and Pidge will protect him from everything in the world that can harm him. Even his own soulmate.

 

‘Shay’ will have a lot of proving to do and they will not be win over so easily.

 

\--------------------------------------------------

 

Fuck

 

They’ve miscalculated.

 

Shay is a total sweetheart and they might all be in love with her a little.

 

Keith knows he is.

 

Sitting around the table in the impromptu group dinner that Lance organized all the teen- minus the new couple- was having a shared dilemma. Here they are ready to interrogate the frick out of Hunk’s soulmate, instead, they’re totally charmed by her.

 

Shay is a well-mannered soft spoken woman with a softer smile and calming presence. Just being with her makes you feel relaxed and want to open up. Her big statue- bigger than Hunk if that’s even possible- was not at all intimidating. Her dark skin, only a shade or two lighter, complimented Hunks perfectly. Her dark brown cropped hair frame her face prettily accentuate with large silver hoop earrings.

 

The two look so happy together, soft blushes and sweet gazes, the three clearly see how these two were made for each other. 

 

“You should order this Keith and I’ll order this and we can share since I also can’t choose between them,” she said as she points out two of the strawberry dessert he couldn’t quite decide on.

 

“Oh Pidge, Hunk told me you like peanut butter. Next time I’ll make you my grandma’s secret recipe peanut butter and chocolate energy bars so you can have something to eat during your late nights.” He swears Pidge eyes were practically shooting sparkles.

 

“Lance, Hunk said you’re taking Elementary Studies to be a kindergarten teacher? That is truly amazing. It takes a lot of love and patience to go into that line of work and from the stories Hunk had shared with me I’m sure your future students will adore you.” Lance was preening at the compliment.

 

At the end of the night, they were all standing in front of the restaurant ready to part ways. Hunk going to send Shay off at her apartment twenty minutes away from their place. They wave goodbye to the new couple and watch as they walk away. Still new in their relationship they share shy gazes and nervous laughs, blushing madly all the while. Still holding onto each other’s hand, too afraid to let go when they finally found each other.

 

It’s adorable

 

They’re adorable

 

They glanced at each other and nodded. It’s decided. The three are in love with this couple and will fight tooth and nail anyone who harms them. Pidge with her computer, Keith with his fists and Lance…Lance can scream really loud.

 

Whatever

 

The point is anyone who dares mess with Hunk Garett and Shay Balmera will have to answer to all three of them, and there will definitely be hell to pay.

 

\--------------------------------------------------

 

It was the last week of their last semester of their first year that Shiro called him and ask to meet up.

 

Both of them kept in contact, Skyping at least once a week updating each other on their life. Lance joined in every now and then but most of the time leave the two brothers to bond. This time his big brother called to ask if they want to go home together. Shiro’s college is in another town just half an hour away by car, he could come over, pick Keith up on the way and they four can head back home together in Shiro’s car.

 

Yes, four, and one of them is not Hunk. The Hawaiian male is going to visit Shay’s family this break and also try to win Rax, Shay’s older brother, over. It turns out Rax has a huge sister complex and the moment Shay told him she’d found her soulmate the Master’s student hop on the next bus and come over to get a look at Hunk.

 

Rax is rude.

 

And the three self-proclaimed protectors hate him.

 

Keith was so tempted to pull his knife on him but Lance had confiscated it after one of the disastrous frat parties when some dude tries to hit on Lance. In his defense he was just using it to intimidate the guy, he didn’t know the dude will freak out so bad and call the police. Shiro was not amused.

 

They can’t say much though since he’s Shay’s brother and Hunk said he wants to handle it on his own. “He’s going to be my brother-in-law and all you know. I know we can work something out since both of us love Shay immensely”, the mention girl was blushing like a tomato and Keith feel for her.

 

Get used to it Shay because there’ll be a lot more to come, trust him, he knows.  

 

The other member in their car ride, to Keith’s astonishment, is Shiro’s soulmate.

 

When the hell did Shiro found his soulmate?

 

“It was during the university tour, he and I were put in the same tour group and instead of taking the tour we went out for coffee instead.”

 

“Hey” a man with shoulder length sandy brown hair came onto the screen and introduce himself as Matt Holt, Shiro’s soulmate. Keith was taken aback.

 

“Do you happen to have a sister named Katie?”

 

“Yes, how do you know?”

 

He told the two that Katie is Hunk’s roommate and one of their friends. The three marveled at the coincidence.

 

“Thank you for taking care of my sister. I know she can be a handful but please continue to be her friend. She always has trouble connecting with people and I was quite worried when she went to a different town, but now I know she’s in good company.”

 

Wow, Matt is…really polite.

 

Nothing like Pidge.

 

And Shiro is totally smitten if the look he keeps giving the male beside him is any indication. 

 

He’s really happy for his brother, he really is, but whY WASN’T HE TOLD EARLIER? THAT WAS A YEAR AGO WHAT THE HELL SHIRO!

 

When he asks (shout) a strange look flint across the other’s face but it was gone before he could interpret what it is and a smile was back on his brother’s face. “It’s just that this was all new to us you know, and I want he and I to feel comfortable with each other first before introducing him to you. Anyway, we’ll pick you up at the café opposite of your apartment around noon ok?”

 

When he told Lance the news the brunette scream before quickly text his brother.

 

_‘What the hell Shiro I’m hurt, HURT, that you kept this from me (T^T)’_

_‘Sorry, Lance it was hectic for us too, new place new people you know. If it helps when you meet him this Saturday I’ll introduce you before Keith’_

_‘(¬_¬) promise?’_

_‘I promise’_

_‘(^U^) ok you’re forgiven’_

 

When the told Pidge she was also surprised that the Shiro her brother told her about was Keith’s adoptive brother.

 

“Huh, the world sure is small isn’t it? Anyway take care of my brother for me, I can work as much as I want now without him bothering me at home.” Although saying it flippantly he can see that she look a little sullen at the prospect of not seeing her brother this holiday. He needs to remind Shiro to have Matt called home regularly. 

 

\--------------------------------------------------

 

Keith wakes up to Lance nuzzling his neck peppering kisses along Keith’s collarbone and chest. He giggles when the long lashes tickle him signaling Lance that he’s awake.

 

“Good morning mi amor”, Lance give him a chaste kiss making Keith smile his eyes still blurry from sleep, “good morning to you to jakiya.” Lance love it when he uses pet names and it shows when the brunette dip down for another kiss this time with more vigor. Lance was touching him all over, both of them already naked from last night activity and those roaming hands are quickly getting him ready for another. Feeling competitive he flip the other around and proceed to ravish that sweet mouth with his own. He bucks his hips, grinding their members together between their stomachs and Lance moan deliciously into his mouth. They pulled away panting, both already hard, and Keith swallows thickly.

 

Light is streaming in through the slit in the blinds engulfing the Cuban in an ethereal glow, his dark blue eyes catching the light just right to look like twin sapphires. His hair splays out on the bed around his head like a halo, eyes clouded with lust, lips bruised from getting thoroughly kissed. Lance is simply stunning. He felt excitement run through his body at the thought of marking this marvelous creature, and mark him he will, everywhere, over and over so the marks will never fade.

 

Lance smile up at him mischievously eyes dancing with mirth, “this early in the morning? What a naughty boy you are.” Keith smile back as viciously, “you started it though”, “did I? Then you better punish me then.” Lance tilt his head exposing more of his long neck.

 

Keith growl low in this throat, voice raw with need before he attacked, biting and sucking with vigor. One of his hand lower to grab hold of Lance cock. His hand move, Lance is moaning and bucking his hips to the rhythm trying to create more friction. Keith slides down to take one of those perky stubs into his mouth. The body under him shudder and twist a little away from the overwhelming sensation but Keith follows and sucks harder. His hand playing with the other one switching between rubbing soothing circles and pinching. Lance gasp and whimper and Keith stop his mouth action to switch to the other side. Lance have sensitive breast and always reduce to a whimpering mess when Keith play with them.

 

“Keith”, Lance pant, “hu-hurry, hurry”

 

Keith stop all action and reached for the bottle of lube on the nightstand, still left out there since last night, and pour a bit onto his hand. He warms it and coated his fingers till they’re slick and shiny. Lance already spread his legs wide open, biting his lips sensually, eyes full of anticipation for what to come. Keith could come from the sight alone.

 

He let his fingers rub the puckered hole before pushing one digit in. Lance did a sharp intake and relax allowing Keith to push in another finger. He starting pumping in and out, slowly at first to get Lance accustomed to the feeling. The dark skin teen started to pant as the heat built up and suddenly his fingers brush against a cluster of nerves and Lance body spasm.

 

Keith quickly inserts another and start rubbing at the spot. Lance is thrashing underneath him, screaming incoherently overwhelm by the sensation.

 

“Keith! Keith!” Keith bit his lip trying to keep his excitement at bay but his cock was already leaking precum and he doesn't know how long he can hold on.

 

“Want you, want you in me mi amor, I need you in me, Keith! Put your cock in me!” How could he say no to that! He took out his fingers, Lance whimper at the loss, and put on the rubber. He lines himself with Lance and looks up the brunette. Lance was looking at him and call out to him with desperation, “quickly, quickly, put your cock in me, I need you now, please mi amor please.”

 

He pushes in and warmth engulf him from all side making him groan in satisfaction. He tries to remember where that bundle of nerves was as he starts rocking slowly in and out of Lance.

 

This is the part he loves the most, Lance clutching the mattress, back arched, head throws back in pure bliss while his mouth keeps mumbling Keith’s name; all muscle stretch and taut showcasing his lean figure. As he looks down watching Lance come undone underneath him the feeling of love swell up in his chest.

 

He loves Lance.

 

No ifs or buts.

 

Just pure love and utter adoration for the man named Lance McClain.

 

Keith is sure that even if Lance is not his soulmate, in the end, he will still fell in love with him. It’s inevitable. Lance has the power to worm his way into people’s lives and he’d settle himself deep inside Keith’s heart and refuse to let go. He didn’t think he can love Lance anymore but the brunette still manages to surprise him by making it grow more and more every day. And right in this moment, where they are so close and connected to each other his love for the Cuban teen was swelling to the point of bursting. Lance could ask him for the stars and Keith would get on the next space shuttle to collect the whole Milky Way and laid them at his feet.

 

“Lance”, he cupped the other’s face in his hand and turn it toward him, “look at me”, and those blue sapphires that Keith love so much slowly open to meet his own. “I love you”, he breathes out a beautiful smile slowly bloom across Lance’s face and Keith kisses him tenderly.

 

Then finally the head of his cock hit against that nerve bundle again and Lance screams into his mouth. He drinks it all in and continues hitting the spot. One of his hand reaches up to pump Lance’s cock and the brunette’s hands suddenly reach out to wrap themselves around his shoulder pulling him close.

 

Heat start to intensified and he picked up his pace, thrusting into Lance blindly, “I love you, I love you”, he repeated it like a mantra as he felt himself nearing his limit. Lance wrap his legs around his waist pulling him in deeper and he digs his nails into the lithe waist he’s holding, grounding himself not wanting this moment to end just yet.

 

Lance clung to him, arms and legs, and he let go of the throbbing member to tighten his hold around the brunette’s waist both of them clinging to each other like a lifeline.

 

“Keith! Keith! So good, you feel so good!” the scream beside his ears make him increase his pace and Keith can feel his climax approaching. Lance scream out in ecstasy releasing himself onto their stomach and the sudden tightness pushes him over the edge. He groans and in a moment of carnal desire bit down on the soft flesh in front of him hard enough to draw blood. He thrust into Lance one last time, riding out his orgasm and go limp in the brunette’s arms.    

 

He looks at the bruising flesh on Lance’s neck and felt guilty, that must hurt. He tries to apologize by licking away the seeping blood and kissing it. Lance push him away and rub their nose together, giggling a bit to let him know that he’s not mad. Breath ragged, face flushed and sweat clung to his forehead, Lance looks like a masterpiece and Keith is his painter.

 

He slowly pulls out, saddens at the loss of warmth, and throw away the soiled condom. He grabs the tissue from the bedside table and wipes down himself and Lance, the latter still limp on the bed but manage to give him a tired smile.

 

He leans down to briefly kiss the bruised lips, “I’ll go take a shower you rest for a while ok”, he pecks the lips one more time and heads off to wash himself.

.

.

.

.

He was making a late breakfast for them before they head out to meet Shiro. Lance walks out of his bedroom wearing jeans and a wide collar shirt that droop to one side showing off his mark.

 

“Look, Keith, my boyfriend gives me this mark this morning. Isn’t it pretty?” He wraps his arms around Keith middle from behind and rests his chin on his shoulder watching him make scrambled eggs. He turns his head to give the taller man a kiss to his temple, “you always look pretty, now go set the table”, the Cuban squeeze him tightly before letting go to do as he asks.

 

He looks after the prancing brunette and smiles to himself. They’re quite domestic, aren’t they? Like a married couple, the thought makes butterflies flutter in his stomach.

 

Breakfast was a quiet affair today since Hunk and Pidge already left for their holiday. Rax came to pick Shay up, and reluctantly, Hunk.

 

The moment the Master’s student saw Hunk he gives him a sneer that makes Keith want to drop kick him. The man is really buff with a buzz cut and a prominent scowl that Keith’s sure is permanent. All in all, he looks like a downright douche. What really surprise him is when Shay runs into his arms, “RAX”, and he transformed before his eyes. Gone was the hard and rude man and in his place is a brother who holds his sister like his most prized possession with a smile as soft as cotton. In that moment he understood why Hunk wants to make this work because he saw Rax for what he is. A brother who just want the best for his beloved sister, like Shiro and him. Hunk looks at the three of them knowingly and waves goodbye.

 

Pidge’s mother came to pick her up and Pidge tells them to call her Katie. It’s surprising really since the younger of them don’t like how girly it sounds. “My mum loves that name ok? It’ll break her heart if she knows I don’t and make other people call me by another.” Not one to let this opportunity go him and Lance kept calling her Katie to the point it sounds weird. By the looks she gave them they will probably get it later on. Worth it though.

 

They ate and pack their bags, nothing much since they have most of the same stuff back at home, a few essentials into a backpack each and head out to wait for Shiro and Matt at the café. Hands linked and smiling the two talk about all the stuff they’re going to do once they get home.

 

\--------------------------------------------------

 

Saturday, April 15th, 2017 12:48 pm is the date and time Keith’s world shattered.

 

Lance and he were playing on their phone and sipping on their ice coffee when Keith look up and saw Shiro enter the café. Lance was still playing on his phone, his back to the door. The golden brown hair man beside him who’s looking around in amusement must be Matt. He called out to Shiro when the man was only a couple of steps away which garner the attention of both Matt and Lance.

 

“Hey, Shiro how have you be-” Lance greetings cut short when his eyes landed on Matt and he suddenly surges forward to grab hold of the other’s arm. Matt was looking at him as widely.

 

The two keep staring at each other and Keith felt his stomach drop and dread slowly crept up on him.

 

No.

 

No no no no no.

 

NO!

  

“Hey”, Lance breath out a smile slowly creep up his mouth

 

“Hi”, Matt reply a small smile already present on his face

 

The two continue to stare at each other like they’re the only two in the world. Like the other is the most beautiful thing they’ve ever seen. Like they’re something they’ve been searching their whole life. Like soulmates.

 

But that’s impossible because Matt is _Shiro’s._   

 

Isn’t he?

 

He stiffly turns to glance at his brother’s face and one look says it all. Shiro look completely devastated- like he just ripped out his heart and offer it on a platter only for it to be spit on.

 

But that’s exactly what happens, isn’t it?

 

Keith wanted to laugh at the sheer absurdity of it all. Both of them, brothers, tie down with soulmates that weren't theirs’. Soulmates that happen to belong to each other instead. And both of them, like idiots, were the stepping stones that led them to meet.

 

Finally, fate had shown her hand and yank the rug from under his feet, dragging Shiro down with him.

 

Matt and Lance were still talking, clutching at each other like they’re afraid to let go, wide smile grace their face looking like the happiest people on Earth.

 

Keith felt sick.

 

Bile rose up in his throat, his breathing harsh and his eyes stung. Surrounding fold in around him and he is hit with an urgent need to get out of there.

 

And he ran.

 

Out the door, brushing past Lance.

 

Lance who never once glance at him the moment he saw Matt.

 

\--------------------------------------------------

 

It’s funny how one’s life can turn in a span of a few seconds.

 

One moment he was happy. One moment he has Lance.

 

Then the next moment he doesn’t anymore.

 

It was so sudden, so abrupt, and Keith is still frantically trying to make sense of it all.

 

Somehow he’s back in their room and as he looks around the reality of the situation came crashing down on him. He felt his world crumble beneath his feet and his knees hit the floor, his legs no longer have the strength to hold him.

 

Then he screams.

 

Scream at the unfairness of it all, cursing his own life, his own destiny. Long and loud, he screams till his throat hurt, his voice hoarse, until sobs bubble up making him choke on his own voice. Bitter tears cascade down his face and he curls into himself, his forehead pushing against the floor. His clench fist pounding at the wooden tiles, nails digging into his palms drawing blood but he doesn’t feel it, the nails, the tears, nothing. His head throbs dangerously and his heart is getting numb. The pain is nothing like he had ever experience threatening to rip him into pieces.

 

And Keith can’t blame anybody but himself.

 

Because he had forgotten his place, forgotten what he is. A substitute. A temporary lover. A stand-in for something better just waiting to come along. He had broken the promise he’d made to himself all those years ago.

 

He had let himself hope.

 

For the brief moment in his life that he had shared with Lance Keith had let himself hope. Hope that this can carry on forever. Hope that Lance will never find his soulmate. Hope that maybe even though he did he will still choose Keith. Hope that he is enough to make Lance stay.

 

He scoffs at how naïve his thinking was. There’s no way Lance is throwing away Matt for Keith, not with how he was looking at him.

 

Keith clutch at the spot above him heart wishing so much to reach in and rip it out, just so this pain will disappear. But it never will. Because Lance is gone. Keith had lost him to Matt and he will have to live with this feeling of utter despair for the rest of his life.

 

Why? Why can’t it be him? Didn’t he love Lance enough? What more does he have to do? Someone, please tell him, because he’ll do anything if it means he can continue to have the brunette in his life.

 

Oh, how he wishes he’s Matt. How wonderful it must have been to truly be Lance’s soulmate.

 

His sob slowly subsides and he unfurls from his spot on the floor. He kneels there on the ball of his feet, face wet with tears. He looks around the room and felt his pain flare in his heart.

 

This room is full of memories. The couch where they spend sleepless nights revising for exams curling up beside each other. The kitchen where they cook and have occasional food fights. The balcony where he spends hours pointing out each constellation. The bedrooms where they made love just this morning, the moment still fresh in his mind. It’s also the last place where they kiss.

 

If he had known that will be the last time he would have never stop kissing Lance.

 

But it’s over. Everything is over. They will never kiss or make love again. Those sparkling eyes and smiling lips will never again be sent his way.

 

_Because it’s never yours, to begin with_

 

His felt tears welled up in his eyes again as his mind continue to spew out the harsh truth. He clamored to his feet, whip his face with his sleeves and dash into his room. He pulled out a duffel bag and begin stuffing all the things in his reach into it.

 

He can’t stay here anymore, everything reminds him too much of Lance, Lance who is no longer his. He needs to do this quickly before Lance comes back and ask him to leave.

 

_If he comes back_

 

He bangs his head against the wall to get rid of the thought, he might have hit it too hard as he’s left seeing stars for a moment. But it did get rid of the voice though. His hand was shaking as he continues stuffing his clothes into the bag and froze when he heard the front door open.

 

“Keith! Where are you?” Lance’s sing-song voice enter his ears, he sounds so happy and Keith just wants to die.  He heard Lance move around the room looking for him and he hold his breath wishing he would just _leave._ He can’t look at the other right now.

 

“There you are” he felt the brunette moved to stand behind him, “what are you doing?” Keith did not register the fear in the soft voice, too far gone in his suffering. With a heavy sign, he will his hands to stop shaking and continue shoving the remaining things into his bag.

 

“I ask, what are you doing?” The fear becomes a bit more prominent but Keith still didn’t pick up on it, “what does it look like? I’m leaving”, he’s trying so hard to contain his emotions but Lance is not making it easy for him, then suddenly his bag was yanked out of his hand.

 

“Why?”

 

The question was the last straw and he rounds up to Lance furiously.

 

“WHY? YOU WANT TO KNOW WHY I'M LEAVING? BECAUSE YOU FOUND YOUR FUCKING SOULMATE THAT’S WHY. I DON’T NEED YOU TO TELL ME WHEN TO FUCKING LEAVE LANCE, I KNOW WHEN I'M NOT NEEDED ANYMORE!”

 

“WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT? I DON’T WANT YOU TO LEAVE.”

 

He scoffs, “sure you don’t”

 

“I don’t” Lance look at him straight in the eyes and he looks away unable to stand the intensity.

 

“Whatever”, he pushes past Lance to walk out the room, “just throw away my stuff I don’t care”

 

“Wait, Keith”, Lance throw himself at him and wrap his arms around his waist from behind. He struggles to get out of the hold but having the other’s warmth around him again make his whole body goes weak, “let go of me, Lance.”

 

“Don’t leave Keith, stay with me, please mi amor, I beg you” the brunette whisper into the back of his neck and Keith let out a choked sob, eyes glazed with unshed tears. Lance sound so sad, so sincere that he was tempted to stay. But he can’t. He can’t go on every day seeing Lance and Matt be together while he fades into the background becoming just a memory Lance will never revisit.

 

“Why are you doing this? Let me go, Lance, please. I can’t-I can’t see you and Matt together. It will kill me.”

 

“But we’re not together”

 

The world suddenly stops, all sounds fade away and in that moment there were only the two of them.

 

Keith turns back to face Lance, the Cuban’s arm still around his waist holding him tight in case he decided to leave again.

 

“What…do you mean?” Hope starts to bloom in his chest but he quickly stomps it dead. They’re not together _now_ doesn’t mean they won’t in the future and Keith is not stupid enough to play the fool the second time.

 

“It means I choose you”

 

“BUT HE’S YOUR SOULMATE!”

 

“Doesn’t mean I have to choose him though.” Lance shrug casually and Keith stares at him not believing a word he’s hearing. Lance must have picked up on his emotions, he always does, and he tightens his hold on his waist and look deep into his eyes.

 

“I told you all those years ago that it doesn’t matter, didn’t I? That even though you’re not my soulmate but you are mine. That I’ll be damn if I let you go. I still stand by those words.” He felt his breath caught in his throat and he hiccups as Lance look at him smiling fondly. “I love you Keith Kogane-Shirogane, no soulmate is ever gonna change my mind.”

 

He must have died somewhere along the way from the café to their apartment because there is no way any of this is real.

 

There’s no way Lance is real.

 

He hesitantly reaches up to cradle the taller teen’s face and Lance lean into the touch, still looking at him with that tender smile.

 

“You-you’re not leaving?” his voice barely a whisper, too afraid to shatter the moment. “Never. For as long as you live I’ll be right here.”

 

“You choose me. _You choose me_.” He still can’t believe it. He was so sure he’d lose it all but here is Lance telling him he choose Keith. That Keith is still allowed to be with him, to love him and be loved by him.

 

“I’ll always choose you, Keith. Over Matt over everyone, I’ll always choose you.” The hope he tried so desperately to quell surge and overflow his heart making him tremble all over. The happiness pours out of his eyes in waves and emotions overpower his senses. His legs buckled and he sinks down to the floor pulling the other down with him. He’s openly sobbing and holding Lance tight wanting to be as close to him as much as possible, to soak up the warmth he thought he’d lost and keep them inside him forever.   

 

“Don’t go, Lance, don’t leave me. Please jakiya, stay with me. I love you, please don’t go”, the pleas he had lock tight swear not to utter came spewing out.

 

All those sleepless nights he clung to the brunette, deep asleep beside him, so afraid that one day he’ll open his eyes and the other will not be there.

 

All those times they went outside and the dread bury deep within his heart threaten to surface, that one day Lance will look at someone and never look back.

 

Just now when Lance looks at Matt like the most precious thing in the world and Keith was nothing but air.

 

He always keeps these insecurities lock tight, telling himself that he doesn't have the right to it, that he doesn't have the right to Lance. For all the love he has for his soulmate Lance was not his to keep, that he should be happy with what he has and don’t ask for more. He was always afraid. But now, in Lance’s arms and the brunette’s lips against his temple, he let everything out. All the fears and insecurities laid bare, chased away by heartfelt words and all that’s left is relieve and unending love for the owner of those precious words.

 

Lance rub his back soothingly and kiss away his tears, “shhh, it’s alright now Keith, I’m not going anywhere, I’m right here with you, please don’t cry. I never know what to do when you cry.”

 

He let out an airy laugh, his heart so light he feels like he could fly, and smile up at the man who owns his heart, body, and soul. Lance looked at him awestruck and his eyes roam all over Keith’s face before settling back on his eyes, face contorts into a painful smile.

 

“Finally” he breathes, “finally I get to see you. All of you.” He rests his forehead on Keith’s, eyes watery never breaking contact and laugh wetly “I always wonder what color is your eyes, now I know. They’re so beautiful, you’re so beautiful. How did I get you? I really did hit the jackpot.” Keith’s heart constricts painfully and in that moment he wants nothing more than to kiss the man in front of him.

 

“Kiss me” he demands

 

Lance slowly smile that tender smile whenever he looks at Keith. He brush away the last remnant of his tears and capture his lips in a slow sweet kiss that smother him breathless. Melting together as one on the bed Lance continues to prove his love to Keith over again and again and again.

 

\--------------------------------------------------

 

Lance is Keith’s soulmate.

 

Keith was born to love Lance, and he did. He embraced his fate with all his heart, head, and soul, with every fiber of his being.

 

Keith is not Lance’s soulmate, Matt is.

 

Lance was born to love Matt, but he didn’t. He chooses Keith. In spite of what fate had planned for him he had chosen Keith instead of his soulmate, someone who was created solely for him, by his own free will.

 

And that, Keith thought, is the best thing in the world.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Talk Voltron with me here:
> 
> https://itswhatimreallythinking.tumblr.com


End file.
